


Through the Barriers

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Post Ghouli; a tiny ficlet with Mulder and Scully talking about Emily.





	Through the Barriers

Even breathing hurts. In fact, it hurts the most. She worries a dry patch on her lip with her teeth. “I feel like I’m always looking at my children through barriers,” she says and the effort of it forces her to slump back against him.

He rubs her shoulder but the knot there just causes more pain. “What do you mean, Scully?”

“The disguises, a body bag, this footage,” she says. “And with Emily…” 

He bends closer, close enough so she can feel his stubble rasp against her cheek. His fingers slip down around her arm, pulling her closer. “Tell me about Emily, Scully.”

Behind them, the gas station attendant is serving people, people going about their business. Living.

“She was in that orphanage behind security doors, in a hospital room in quarantine, the MRIs, her fever, her illness. And all I wanted to do was know her, hold her, see her.” 

His nose brushes her eye socket and his lips whisper over her skin. She can feel the hitch in his breathing. “You should have been able to do that, Scully. And I’m sorry you didn’t get the chance.” 

He says it like he’s peeling back the scar to expose her wounded heart. To inspect the damage and to tend to it. He says it with love. He says it as a grieving parent. He kisses her so gently.

“We’ll find him,” she says, pulling herself away from his sanctuary. “And we’ll get to see him. Really see him.”


End file.
